Harley Montgomery
by Pllfan4ever13
Summary: Harley is the older sister of Aria and Mike, Best friend of Melissa and ex girlfriend of Jason. After the Montgomery's return to Rosewood life takes a turn for the worse. Is there any hope for Jason and Harley? Not if "A" has anything to do with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Harley Pov**

We're just back from Iceland, Aria and Mike are going back to Rosewood high and I'm going to Hollis college not that I want to though I don't really have a choice it's what my parents want. I can't stand my dad anymore I caught Aria crying the day before we left and she told me about dad and Meredith I really want to tell mom but I don't want to upset Mike or Aria if they get a divorce...

"Harley, there's someone here to see you" My mom shouts up to me.

I go downstairs quickly and see my best friend Melissa Hastings.

"Melissa" I scream and run to hug her. "I've missed you" Melissa tells me hugging me back.

"How've you been? How's my little Spence?" I ask her. "She's fine and I'm fine we're both fine" Melissa says.

"So you still single?" I ask her. "We can talk about this when we get to the brew come on" Melissa tells me grabbing my arm glancing at my mom.

"Bye mom" I say quickly then Melissa and I get into her car.

"Okay so I'm engaged to this English hottie called Wren he's a doctor!" Melissa exclaims as she starts to drive.

"Whoa that's great" I say smiling at her. "So how about you any guys in Iceland catch your eye?" Melissa asks me.

"There was a few flings but nothing serious" I say honestly. "I thought you'd be fighting the guys off you did when you were here" Melissa states.

That brings back a lot of memories, I remember the days when it would be me, Melissa, Jason, Ian, Garrett and Eric with Cece being with us occasionally. It sounds really bad but I dated all of our guy friends except from Garrett.

Ian and I were just a fling I was getting over Jason and he was getting over Melissa we were together for a few months but nothing came on it we ended it as a mutual decision. Eric and I were on off from the ages 12 to 15 than a while after my 15th birthday I ended it completely then Jason and I were together.

Jason and I dated for 3 years straight until Cece came into the picture and her constant flirting with Jason was just annoying but Jason clearly enjoyed it then she kissed him and Ian and I walked in and he kissed her back it was only for around 2 seconds but I still decided to end it I figured that he must have liked her and there was a lot more to our break up than just Cece.

"What are you thinking about?" Melissa asks as we stop at the lights. "Just the old days me, you, Eric, Jason, Ian and Garrett" I admit.

"Hey do you remember Darren Wilden?" Melissa asks me. "Briefly why?" I ask Melissa.

"He's a cop now" Melissa says. I burst out laughing.

"I was shocked when I found out" Melissa tells me. "He was always so nerdy" I state.

My phone rings it's Eric Kahn I answer it

 _"Hello?" I say. "Harley, It's me Eric heard you were back in town" He says._

 _"Uh yeah I am how are you?" I ask him._

 _"Good, great actually I was thinking I can throw a little party in my cabin tonight and we can get the old gang together I can get the guys if you get Melissa" He suggests._

 _"That sounds great, we'll be there about 9ish Kay?" I tell him. "Sure I'll see you later" He says._

 _I end the call._

"Who was that?" Melissa asks me. "Eric we're going to his cabin he's getting the old gang together" I tell Melissa.

"Sounds fun, why not" Melissa says as she parks outside the brew.

We both get out the car and head into the brew.

Hanna is sitting with Mona. "Hanna?"

I say not recognising her. "Harley I didn't know you were back how's Aria?" Hanna asks me giving me a hug.

"Uh she's good, we got back today" I say giving her a quick hug.

"Melissa it's nice to see you too" Hanna says. Melissa smiles at Hanna awkwardly then we go to order our coffee.

"What the hell happened to her?" I ask Melissa. "She tried to take over Alison's place of being the it girl" Melissa explains.

"With Mona Vanderwall? Wasn't she called loser Mona?" I ask. "Yeah I think so, I guess when Ali went missing the bullying stopped" Melissa states.

"Yeah, probably can I get a cappuccino please" I order. "Can I get a latte?" Melissa asks.

"Your drinks will just be a minute" The waitress says. "Alison DiLaurentis was the biggest buly in Rosewood High" Melissa says.

"Yeah she was definitely one of them" I agree. "After everything she done to our sisters and Emily and Hanna they still remain loyal to her" Melissa states.

"Yeha I never understood that" I say. "Here's your drinks" The waitress says and gives us our coffees then we sit at a table.

My phone beeps and I check it

It's a text from Ian

 _Hey you going to Eric's cabin later? x_

"Who was that?" Melissa asks. "Ian he's wondering if I'm going to Eric's later" I tell Melissa.

I text him back and say that Melissa and I are going.

"So tell me about the Iceland boys" Melissa says smiling.

God I've missed her so much, I hadn't realised just how much.

"Well the first day we moved here these twin boys Josh and Damon helped us move stuff into the house then Josh asked if I wanted to meet up and I said yes then I ended up dating Damon for 3 weeks" I tell Melissa.

"Only 3 weeks what happened?" Melissa asks me. "I fell for Josh" I admit.

"Jeez Harley!" Melissa exclaims. "I know it's terrible but I couldn't help it then I dated Josh for 4 months but it wasn't serious" I tell her.

That was because I still loved Jason but I'm not going to say that.

"Aww sounds like fun anyway" Melissa says. "It was but I missed home too much" I say.

"So what are you wearing tonight?" Melissa asks me. "Well mom took me and Aria shopping yesterday so I've got this red dress that's really nice but I don't want to look as if I've tried to impress them so I'll just wear a crop top and jeans" I say.

"Yeah I'm just going to wear my red top with the straps and my black jeans" Melissa informs me.

I smile at her and she smiles back.

 **4 hours later at Eric's cabin.**

Melissa and I have just arrived and knocked on the door we can hear music so we're guessing the other guys are already there.

Garrett opens the door.

"Hey Harley, Melissa great to see you both" Garrett says smirking at us.

"Whatever Garrett" I say pushing past him. I never was really keen on Garrett I don't hate him he's just very annoying at times.

"Harley Quinn" Eric shouts and gives me a big hug. "Hey super sonic" I say hugging him back.

They used to always call me Harley Quinn and Jason the Joker.

"Harley how's it going?" Ian asks giving me a hug. "Okay I guess how are you?" I aks him hugging him back.

I turn around and notice Melissa is sitting next to Garrett on the sofa.

"Harley" Jason says and I turn back round and see him sitting behind Ian.

"Jason, hi" I say as my throat goes dry. Jason stands up and gives me a quick hug.

I hug him back awkwardly. "So how's everyone been?" Eric asks loudly.

I sit inbetween Jason and Ian feeling extremely awkward.

"Great until you started bursting out eardrums" Melissa snaps. "Feisty much" Eric says still standing up.

Garrett hands out bottles of Vodka to us all and I can smell Ian's aftershave off him.

"Do you share aftershave with him now?" I ask Ian when Garrett sits down next to Melissa.

"Nope he just likes to copy" Ian says. "I didn't think you'd come Jason" I admit.

"I wasn't going to but I thought I'd give it a chance" Jason tells me. "I'm glad you did" I say blushing a little.

Jason smiles at me and also blushes. "How's Aria and Mike?" Jason asks me.

"They're good I guess" I tell him. "How's Spencer Melissa?" Ian asks.

"She's fine" Melissa says firmly. "So Melissa, I hear your engaged who's the poor guy?" Eric asks making us all laugh.

"His name is Wren and he's a doctor" Melissa tells Eric with a hint of snootiness in her voice.

"How about you Harles you engaged?" Ian asks playfully with that cheeky smirk on his face.

Ian is such a charmer, that smirk and the way he calls me Harles.

"Nope I'm not tied down to anyone" I state. "Not yet anyway" Eric jokes winking at me.

I roll my eyes at him but can't help smiling. I open my vodka and down half of it.

"Somebody's eager" Garrett says.

 **2 hours later**

We're all pretty wasted and we're playing never have I ever.

"Never have I ever been a two timer" Garret says. Ian and Eric drink.

Jason and I look at each other and a smile comes across my face.

"Never have I ever dated sisters" Eric says. Ian drinks.

Melissa and I both glare at Ian.

"Never have I ever skinny dipped" Jason tells us.

Melissa, Ian, Eric and I drink.

Jason looks at me puzzled. Eric and Ian starts laughs fm Melissa blushes .

"Never have I ever dated someone younger than me" I admit.

Eric, Ian, Melissa and Garrett drink. "Never have I ever kissed a member of the Kahn family" Melissa says laughing.

I drink. "Never have I ever dated anyone in this room" Garrett says.

Everyone except from Garrett drinks. I've dated Jason, I've dated Ian and Eric. Melissa dated Ian.

"Harley can I talk to you outside a second?" Jason asks me."Yeah course" I say then me and Jason head outside.

"Look I know things ended badly between us the last time but is there anyway we could get back to the way we were?" Jason asks me.

"I-I don't know Jason, Things like this tj's etime" I stammer.

"Look I know messed up, I messed up big time but there was never anything serious with me and Cece I swear it's always been you Harley I loved you then and I still love you and I miss you like crazy" Jason admits.

"I miss you too Jason" I tell him and I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Hey don't cry I'm sorry I never should've done this" Jason says starting to walk away.

"Jason wait" I say and he stops and turns to look at me. "I think I should go Harley, I'm only making you upset and that's not what I wanted" Jason says.

"Then what do you want Jason?" I ask him. "I don't know, everything's just crazy right now" Jason says.

"Look you don't have to go let's just go back inside" I say and go to grab his arm but stop.

"See you can't even touch me, I must be one terrible guy" Jason snaps.

"Jason please don't go" I shout. "Why shouldn't I?" Jason asks me.

"Damn it Jason, I still love you" I admit. Jason stops and turns round.

"Seriously?" Jason asks. I nod and I can feel the tears streaming down my face.

He walks over to me and pulls me into s hug and I cry into his shirt making it wet.

Ian walks out "We're playing truths and Eric's about to spill his guts come in" He says.

Jason pulls away from the hug and walks inside leaving me and Ian alone.

"You alright Harles?" Ian asks me walking towards me.

I nod and rub my eyes. Ian pulls me into a hug and I hug him back burying my face into his shoulder.

I don't even know why I'm hugging Ian, I just need someone right now anyone. I can't believe Jason still loves me and expects everything just to go back to the way it was.

"I'm here for you, you know that right?" Ian asks. "Thanks Ian" I choke.

The cabin door opens and Jason storms out heading to his car.

"Jason, wait I..." I trail off. "You what Harley? I told you how I feel and you seek comfort in him" Jason shouts.

"She seemed upset so I gave her a hug it's no biggie Jason" Ian says calmly.

"Do one Ian" Jason snaps. "Jason please don't leave me" I say as the tears stream down my face.

"Can we go a walk? Jason please" I ask. Jason nods and starts walking away.

I look at Ian then run after Jason. "Jason, please slow down" I pant trying to catch up with him.

He stops and sits under a tree. The street light shines on his face and I can see tears coming down his face.

"I'm sorry for kissing Cece, I'm sorry for being a complete ass, I'm sorry for being a pathetic alcoholic, I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you" Jason chokes and he's fully crying now.

"Your not a bad guy Jason" I tell him and I stroke his cheek.

"I am, I can't help myself Harley the drink I've gotta drink it helps me forget what I've done" Jason admits.

"Look you've done something's that's hurt me okay, yes you did break my heart but I still care about you Jason" I tell him honestly and I take his hand.

"I'm such a screw up" Jason mutters. I squeeze his hand and he squeezes mine back.

"We all make mistakes Jason" I state. "Not as many as me, I let my own sister die" Jason says.

"We don't know for a fact she's dead" I state. "Just because there's not a body doesn't mean she isn't dead" Jason says.

"Why don't we just go home now?" I suggest. "I'm in a hotel, there's another family in my old house now" Jason tells me.

"Could you drive me home?" I ask him. Jason nods at me and rubs his eyes.

"Can we sit here? Just for another minute?" Jason asks me. "Yeah course" I say and look at him.

God I've missed that face. I hate what he done with the whole Cece situation but I know that I still love him so why can't I just get back with him? I feel like I'm betraying myself for some reason. But just looking at him he's in pieces he needs me and I think I need him.

Jason turns towards me and sees me staring at him.

He turns away and looks to the ground sadly. I reach out and stroke his face again.

He leans against me and I wrap my arms around him hugging him tightly. I put my head against his and he looks up at me with a little smile on his face.

"I don't want to go back to that hotel on my own" Jason says. "I don't really want to go home either" I admit.

He pulls away from me and I look at him confused.

"What's happening at home?" Jason asks me concerned.

"I just found out from Aria that my dad cheated on my mom before we left Rosewood and told Aria to keep it a secret. Mom still doesn't know and I hate my dad but I hate myself more for keeping it from her" I explain.

"Maybe it's best she doesn't know it'll only do more bad than good" Jason says and he puts his arm around me.

I lean my head against his chest and we both just sit there thinking.

"There you two are we've been looking for ages" Melissa says as she walks over to us with Ian, Garrett and Eric.

Ian gives me a funny sort of look. "You guys coming back to the cabin?" Eric asks putting his puppy eyes on.

"Sure" I say and I stand up leaving Jason sitting there. "What about you Jason?" Garrett asks.

Jason nods and stands up walking over to me.

I grab his hand and we walk towards the cabin together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harley Pov**

I've just woke up on Eric's couch with my legs over Ian and my head on Melissa's stomach.

I pull myself up and see Garrett on the couch opposite us, so I head outside to see we're Jason and Eric are.

"Morning Harley Quinn" Eric says making a space for me to sit inbetween him and Jason.

"Morning Eric" I say sleepily. "Are the others still sleeping?" Jason asks m.

"Yeah, Ian's still snoring" I state. "He always has" Eric says.

My phone rings, I answer it it's Aria.

 _"Hey Aria" I say politely. "Don't hey me, where are you? You said you'd drive me and Mike to school" Aria states._

 _"Uh sorry babes, I forgot I got pretty wasted lastnight" I admit. "Mike's still cool with you but I'm not I could've done with the extra support" Aria snaps._

 _"I'm sorry Aria, I really am. I'll make it up to you I promise" I tell her. "You always say that Harley and you never do" Aria says snappily._

 _"I will, I swear I will how about I pick you and Mike up?" I suggest._

 _"If you actually show, you can take us for milkshakes your paying" Aria tells me._

 _"That's what we'll do then, I'll see you later Aria, I love you" I say. "I love you too" Aria says reluctantly._

"Everything okay?" Eric asks. "Yeah I forgot I was meant to take my brother and sister to school" I explain.

"Aren't they like teenagers" Eric says. "Yeah but it's their first day back" I tell him.

"How are they anyway? I haven't even asked yet" Jason says. "Uh Aria's still being Aria weird and unique and Mike's still a mommy's boy" I tell them.

"The weirdness is what makes Aria herself" Jason states. "I know I wouldn't have her any other way or Mikey" I say.

"Harley" I hear Melissa call and me, Eric and Jason head inside to see the other 3 have woken.

All of our phones beep, I check mine first it's from a blocked I.D.

 _The morning after the night before... Have fun while it lasts this may be the last time all of you get to spend together - A_

"You guys all got that right?" Ian asks looking at all of us.

"Yeah, who the hell is A?" I ask. "Alison?, Aria?, Ashley?" Melissa says going through the A's we know.

"Ali's dead, Aria's not even getting considered of being A and Hanna's mom isn't likely to be texting us" Jason says firmly.

I smile at him as a thank you for defending my sister. "I should go home I gotta get dressed I'm getting Mike and Aria from school and taking them to the Grille" I tell everyone.

"Great we'll see you there" Ian tells me putting his coat on too.

"That suits me we'll head there around 4ish" Eric says. "I can make it I could get Spence to come and she could meet up with Aria" Melissa says.

"Why don't I bring Noel as well?" Eric suggests. Melissa nods.

"I could make it" Jason tells us. "Me too" Garrett pipes.

 **Later at the Brew**

We've just arrived at the Brew. Me, Aria, Mike, Emily, Spencer and Melissa and we see Eric, Noel, Jason, Garrett and Ian at the biggest table in the place.

"Why is Noel here?" Aria hisses. "Eric brought him shut up" I snap.

We sit at the table awkwardly Mike sits next to Noel. Aria, Emily and Spencer sit next to Jason leaving Me and Melissa to sit next to Ian.

"Hey Aria" Noel says. "Hi Noel" Aria says smiling.

"Kids why don't you go sit over there?" Ian suggests nicely.

"Why don't you?" Spencer snaps. "Spence" Melissa scolds.

"She loves me really it's fine, We need to talk though alone without you guys" Ian says.

I pass Aria 50 dollars and she scowls at me and moves to the next table with Spencer and Emily. Mike and Noel follow.

"Noel and Aria would be a perfect match don't you think?" Eric says.

"No!" Melissa and I exclaim at the same time.

"Why's Emily here?" Garrett asks. "She's Aria's friend" I state.

"So I did some research and this A has covered there tracks pretty well" Ian tells us.

"I reckon it's someone we know, It's probably some stupid joke" Garrett says.

All our phones beep, we check them.

 _No matter how hard you look you'll never find me, why don't you ask your sisters maybe they know about me too. We'll speak soon kisses - A_

"Do Aria and Spencer know?" Ian asks Melissa and I. "No course not" Melissa says.

"Actually it would make sense if they knew, maybe Ali did too" Jason says speaking for the first time.

"Wait are you saying you think this A killed Ali?" Garrett asks. "It's a possibility, maybe they've been waiting for us all to get back together to taunt us" Ian says.

"Alison would've told her friends right?" Eric says. "I guess so those girls told each other everything" Melissa states.

I don't think A killed Ali, I reckon Ali pissed off a lot of people and that there could be multiple suspects that are not A.

"You okay Harles?" Ian asks touching my hand earning a glare from Jason.

 **Flashback**

 **Summer 2008, Eric's cabin party, the back garden**

 _"You know you want me Harles" Ian says and grabs my hand pulling me backwards then he leans in for a kiss._

 _I kiss him back then he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me in closer for a proper kiss._

 _Jason walks into the garden hand in hand with Cece and they both see me and Ian snogging._

 _"Jesus Harley, your not slow" Cece says laughing. "Neither is Jason by the looks of things to me it seems like he's went from a 10 to a 2 max" Ian snaps at her._

 _Jason glares at Ian. "A 10 that's cute Ian but we all she's a 6 max I'll be a little kinder than you were" Cece argues._

 _"Seriously Cece, get the hell away from us you stupid bitch" Ian snaps getting angrier._

 _"Or what? You going to hit me Ian don't think Jason will let that happen" Cece cackles._

 _"Harley, we need your help" 14 year old Alison says as she approaches us with Aria and Spencer._

 _"Hi Cece" Alison says smiling. "Hi Ali, how are you?" Cece asks._

 _"Uh good, can you help us choose outfits for Noel's party please?" Alison asks me politely._

 _"Yeah course, you don't mind if Ian comes do you?" I ask. Alison shakes her head then we follow the 3 girls to the DiLaurentis'_

"Harles?" Ian says again poking my face this time. "I'm fine Ian" I say.

"We're going to head home, Harley can I take your keys and drive Spence, Em and Noel home and Mike too obviously?" Aria asks me.

"Sure" I say throwing her my keys then they wave and leave.

"What are they up to?" Melissa asks. "Not a clue" Eric says staring into the distance.

I can't get Jason and Cece out of my head now the way he held her hand the way she insulted me in front of him and he didn't even defend me.

"I-I need some air" I tell them then I step outside. Jason follows me.

"What's up?" Jason asks me looking concerned. Cece's laughter is all I can hear she's laughing right in my ears.

"Nothing Jason, just leave me alone" I snap and storm off. Jason follows me.

I go round a corner into an alleyway and slide down the wall till I'm on the ground then I bring my knees up to my chest and start crying.

It's pathetic really but everytime I look admit him I see her now.

"Look I know you don't want to talk me right now, but I'm here" Jason tells me and sits next to me grabbing my hand.

I pull my hand away from his and see the look on his face and it makes me cry even more.

"Harley, I love you and because I love you I'm going to leave you alone right now because I know you don't want me here" Jason tells me sadly then he stands up to leave.

I don't want him to leave, but I don't want him to stay either.

"Jason, sit with me please" I say looking up to him. Jason sits back down.

"The reason I'm so upset is because I remembered a time you and Cece were together and then all I could hear was her laughter and I know how pathetic this seems but I do love you but I'm scared I'm going to lose you" I admit.

"Harley, I love you more than I love anything on this planet. I would die for you in a heartbeat you mean everything to me and you always will, I promise I will never leave you again" Jason tells me meaningfully then he leans in to kiss me.

I kiss him back then I hug him he hugs me and we stay hugging for about 10 minutes.

"I've missed your hugs" I tell him. Jason smiles at me and continues to trace patterns with his hands over my back.

"I've missed you babe" Jason tells me and kisses my forehead.

My phone starts ringing, It's Ian. I think about declining then decide to answer it.

" _Harles where did you two get off to? Melissa got another text from A saying she wouldn't stay daddy's little girl forever if a little boy came into the scene" Ian tells me._

 _"So what does that mean is her mom pregnant or has her dad had an affair?" I ask Ian._

 _"I dunno, neither does she are you two coming back or what?" Ian asks._

 _"I think we'll just call it a day Ian, I'll see you tomorrow or something I say then hang up._

"Is everything alright?" Jason asks. "Melissa got some text basically saying her dad has a son" I say.

Jason's face drops. "Can we go somewhere?" Jason asks me. "We can go to mine" I tell him then we get up and go to his car.

The whole car drive is tense, Jason seems angry about something.

"Jason" I say and touch his arm lightly. "Yeah?" He replies.

"Are you okay?" I ask him. Jason nods at me and smiles but I'm not convinced and he knows that.

We pull into my driveway and I can see my dad's not home yet but mom is.

"You sure your parents won't chuck me out?" Jason asks me. "No course they want just beware the house is a little crazy seeing as we've just moved in" I tell him.

Then we walk in the front door. "Hi honey, Hi Jason how are you?" My mom asks welcoming us in.

"I'm good Mrs Montgomery how was Iceland?" Jason asks. "It was good, very cold but good" My mom tells him.

Then Jason and I head upstairs into my room. "It still looks the same" Jason states.

"I know, I liked the way it was the last time" I tell him then we lie on my bed.

Aria comes into my room and throws my keys at me almost hitting Jason with them.

"Hey you could've took his eye out there" I snap. Aria rolls her eyes at me and storms into her room.

"What's going on between you two?" Jason asks. "I have no idea" I say cuddling into Jason.

"I start Hollis tomorrow" I tell Jason. "Looking forward to it?" He asks tracing patterns on my back again.

"Nope, not really" I say. "It might be fun, the parties will be" Jason states.

I smile at him "Jason what do you know about Melissa's dad?" I ask him.

"He's not the man she thinks he is" Jason tells me. "What do you mean?" I ask him.

"He's a cheat and a liar" Jason snaps. "How do you know this?" I ask him softly stroking his cheek.

"Because he's my father too" Jason says then looks away from me. I gasp shocked.

"You don't believe me do you?" Jason says standing up. "Hey wait I do believe you, get back here" I tell him grabbing his sleeve.

He lies back done and I can see pain in his eyes.

"I hated myself already but to find out he's my real father that's probably why my dad's treated me the way he has all these years" Jason admits.

I pull him into a hug and we stay like that for about 5 mins. "How long have you known?" I ask him.

"About 5 or 6 months" Jason says. "Does anyone else know?" I ask him.

"No just me, my mom, Peter and now you" Jason tells me. "I won't say anything until your ready to" I tell him.

He grabs my hand and leans against me.

Mike knocks on my door then walks in. He looks at Jason wondering if he should say something to him but then decides not to.

"Hey Mikey" I say. "Hi" Mike says.

"Did you want something?" I ask him. "I was going to ask what you and Aria know about dad" Mike says.

"What do you mean has Aria said something?" I ask my little brother panicking a bit.

"I heard Aria and Dad argue when we came back from the grille. Dad said that she shouldn't of told you because you wouldn't keep your mouth shut then Aria said that you would and they continued arguing and dad tried to ground Aria" Mike tells me.

"It's nothing to worry about" I lie smiling at him. Mike nods then leaves my room.

My phone beeps I check it

 _Uh oh Daddy's been naughty and Harley's keeping it a secret from mommy. Imagine how upset she'd be if she found out. Kisses - A_

"We need to find A come on" I say pulling myself up and dragging Jason with me.

I take him downstairs and we go out and get into Jason's car I take his keys and decide I'm driving.

"Babes where are we going?" Jason asks me as I start driving.

"To find A" I remind him then we start driving. "We don't know who A is" Jason states.

"We're going to get the messages traced" I tell him. "Ian said-" i cut him off.

"Ian isn't a hacker" I say.

I need to find out who A is and quickly before he/she tells my mom about dad and Meredith. I know I should just come clean but I don't want to break mom's heart or Mike's but the more I keep quiet about it I'm lying Tommy family.

"Look Harley even if we find out who it is they still know about your dad's affair and that Peter's my biological father" Jason stares.

"Well then we'll threaten them, blackmail them or something" I say pulling into an old alleyway.

I open the car door and get out.

"Is this the place?" Jason asks. "Yeah in here" I tell him and enter the old shop.

"Harley, great to see you" Austin the hacker greets me.

"Hi Austin, I need your help" I tell him. "What can I do for you?" Austin asks.

"Can you trace a blocked number for me?" I ask him. "I can try" He tells me and I hand him my phone.

I feel Jason's hands go round my waist and I look up at him. He smiles and pulls me closer.

"It's been sent from Rosewood, that's all i can find" Austin says. "Thanks anyway" I say sighing.

I pass Jason his car keys and storm off climbing into the passengers seat.

My phone rings, It's Aria.

" _Aria?" I say. "Harley are you with Jason?" Aria asks me frantically. "Yeah, yeah why?" I ask._

 _"They've found Alison's body..."_

 _I hang up._

My blood runs cold. They've found her body, Melissa's for it now.

Jason starts to drive then I remember I have to tell him.

"Jason, I don't know how to tell you this hit here goes the police found Ali's body she's dead" I tell him.

Jason's face goes ghost white and his eyes widen in shock.

"Ali, Ali's really gone" Jason says and I lean over him to park the car and pull him into a hug.

"I can't go to another funeral not after" Jason trails off as he starts crying into my shoulder.

"Don't Jason, don't say the name" I plead."He wasn't even a moment old" Jason stammers and crys into my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**One week later**

 **Harley Pov**

It's Alison's funeral today, Aria's broken I can see it in her face she's my baby sister and it kills me to se where like this. Jason and I have called whatever we had off right now as we have family to focus on but since saying that we've had a one night stand, kissed twice and had lots of hugs.

"Harley are you ready?" Aria asks knocking on my room door.

"Yep, just a sec" I tell Aria quickly looking in the mirror one last time bwfkre leaving.

Xxxx

When we arrive at the church it is full of people. I notice Hamm, Spencer and Emily sitting at the fron with a seat spare for Aria.

Hanna, Emily and Spencer walk over to Aria and I.

"Hi girls" I say smiling at them. "Hey Harley" Hanna says giving me a hug.

"How are you holding up?" I ask them. "Not great" Spencer admits.

I smile at them softly then I see Ian, Eric, Garrett and Melissa sitting behind Jason in the second row and go and sit next to Eric.

"Hey" Eric greets me. "I thought you'd be sitting with Jason" Ian says dryly.

"He's with his family right in front of us Ian" Melissa points out.

Jason glances round at us and catches my eye. "Is Aria here?" Garrett asks me.

"Yeah she's over there with Spence, Em and Hanna" I tell him. The door opens and Jenna walks in arm in arm with Toby.

"What is Jenna doing here?" I ask. "I didn't even know Ali and her were friends" Eric says.

"They weren't" Melissa says snappily. "She's probably just here to say bye to Alison like the rest of us" Garrett snaps.

I glare at him and face the front. Jenna and Toby sit in the seat next to me.

Toby looks at me awkwardly then turns away.

I always thought Toby was an ok boy he wasn't popular or anything but he wasn't a nerd either.

"Who am I sitting near?" Jenna asks Toby. "Harley Montgomery and Eric Kahn" I tell her.

"Aria's sister and Noel's brother" Jenna says dryly. "Yeah that's us" Eric says.

After the vicar does his speech we all head outside for the burial.

Melissa and I catch up with our sisters after Alison is buried, Ian and Eric follow us and Garrett goes over to Jason.

"Hey girls" I say. They all smile but there seems to be something wrong.

"What's up?" Melissa asks Spencer. "Aside from us burying our friend" Spencer snaps.

"Maybe we should tell them" We hear Aria whisper. "Tell us what?" Ian asks.

"We didn't mean you" Spencer snaps. "Harley we've been getting these texts it could just be a prank but" Aria begins.

"A" Ian says blankly. "How did you know?" Hanna asks him.

"We've been getting them too" Eric says.

"What are they saying to you?" Spencer asks. "Just stupid stuff really" Melissa tells Spencer.

"Same with us" Hanna says. All of our phones beep

 _I'm still here bitches and I know everything. - A_

"How can we be bitches?" Eric asks. Jason walks over to us holding his phone.

"Did you get the text too?" Spencer asks him. Jason nods.

"Where's Garrett?" Melissa asks. "I thought he was with you guys" Jason tells us.

"He told us he was gonna go see how you were" Ian says. Jason shrugs.

"What do we about A?" Emily asks. "We keep quiet about it for now, try figure out who A is" I say.

The four younger girls nod. "Harley can I talk to you, alone?" Jason asks. Aria glances at me a little confused.

I nod and follow Jason over to a bench which he sits on. I look at him still standing.

"Sit" Jason tells me and I cautiously sit down. "What I told you about who my father is, you haven't told Melissa have you?" Jason asks me.

"No course not" I say. "It's weird the last funeral I was at was Aidan's, sorry it's just there was only 4 people there and today there's possibly 400" Jason says.

"Jason, can we not do this" I say as I feel tears well up in my eyes. "I think it's good to talk about him, it shows we haven't forgotten about him" Jason tells me.

A tear slips down my face. "How could we forget" I stammer as more tears stream down my face.

Jason looks at me and reaches out to wipe a tear from my face.

"It's unfair how he couldn't get to live, when there' like my sister's murderer still living a life" Jason snaps.

 **Flashback.**

 _The church is almost empty, I'm sitting next to my mom and Melissa is on my other side._

 _Jason walks in carrying the smallest coffin, my mom grabs my hand squeezing it tightly._

 _Jason hands the vicar a piece of paper and walks over towards us Melissa stands up and moved next to my mom. Jason sits next to me._

 _"We're gathered here today, to say goodbye to a beloved Son, Grandson and Nephew. Although Aidan never got to see the world he will always be remembered and loved. Aidan would've been a very happy boy with loving parents had he lived" The vicar says._

 _I sob into Jason's chest and he hugs me tightly. A few tears slide down my mom's cheeks._

I feel Jason's arm around me and realise he's pulled me into a hug. "He'll always be with us" Jason whispers into my dream as he hugs me.

"Why our boy, our baby boy" I cry. "We'll never know" Jason states and he traces patterns on my back with his hand.

This is something he always does it's a comfort for me. "I wish it was me instead of him" I sob.

"I do too" Jason admits then he puts his head against mine. "I love you" I say.

"We're so messed up, you know that" Jason says. "I don't want to take a break Jason, I need you" I tell him and I grab his hand.

"I've caused you so much pain, I love you but I don't want to hurt you" Jason tells me.

I lean in and kiss him and he kisses me back. "You really want to get back with me? After everything we've been through" Jason asks me.

"Yes I do, I love you Jason DiLaurentis" I state. "I love you Harley Montgomery, till death do us part" He says.

I hug him tightly and he hugs me back. Aria and Emily walk over to us.

"Are you two back together?" Aria asks straight up. "Yeah I guess we are" Jason says.

I smile at the girls. "You need to stop Ian, he got a text from A about his dad and he's going crazy he's started flipping Eric's cabin about" Emily tells me.

Jason and I share a look then we follow the girls and head to the cabin.

 **Erc's cabin**

Ian is sitting on the curb with a smashed phone next to him. Melissa, Spencer and Hanna are sat on the steps at the cabin door and Eric is sitting inside the cabin.

"Ian, what did A say?" I ask him as I sit next to him. "I'm not saying in front of them" Ian mutters.

"Can everyone go inside for a minute" I say. Hanna sighs and heads inside with Spencer behind her and everyone else go in too.

"Ian, what did the text say?" I ask again. "Are you and Jason back together?" Ian asks me.

"Yeah" I answer honestly. "I knew it" Ian says.

"Ian i still care about you, I always will" I tell him. "Come on Harles, you know when Jason's in the scene everyone else gets told to piss off" Ian snaps.

I pick up his smashed phone and make out what the text says.

 _Daddy didn't want you years ago, he won't want you now. This is why he doesn't want you he's got another son - A_

There's a photo attached I click into it and it's Ian's dad with his arm around a younger boy beaming proudly.

"I'm a failure to him, a disappointment none of my parents wanted me that's how I ended up with my stupid old bag of an aunt then when she fell pregnant I was thrown out at 14 and had to stay with my stupid godmother who didn't really care about me that much either" Ian tells me his eyes watering.

I've never seen Ian cry before, I've not even seen him upset.

I rub his back to comfort him and he moves closer to me. "That's their loss then Ian not yours" I tell him.

He leans into me and puts his head into my shoulders. I hug him back feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Harles, you know I love you right?" Ian asks. "You do?" I say.

"Yeah, I'm not in love with you but I love you as a friend you know" Ian tells me.

My phone beeps, It's A

 _Jason and Harley second time round, Let's just hope there's no Mistake this time. Boy that would be sad... - A_

Jason comes outside and we share a look then I go over and hug him. "This is sick" Melissa states giving me a hug.

"What does it mean?" Spencer asks. Jason shakes his head. "Spence you can't know" Melissa tells her.

"Why?" Spencer asks. Aria looks at me and I shake my head pleadingly at her.

"Spence leave it" Aria snaps. "I want to know, we're all in this together" Spencer says.

"Spencer just leave it" Aria says.

 **2 hours later.**

I'm back home now, I wish Jason could've came with me but his mom wanted to see him before she leaves Rosewood. I'm going to ask my parents if Jason can move in tonight at dinner but I'm not sure what they're gonna say.

I hear a knock on my door "Come in"

Aria walks in "Hey" I greet my sister and I pat the spot next to me in thee bed so she'll come and sit next to me.

She climbs onto the bed anxiously. "What did A's text mean?" Aria asks me.

"If I tell you this Aria, you can not tell your friends promise me" I say firmly.

"I promise" Aria mutters. "Jason and I had a kid, a baby boy he was a stillborn he was born dead nobody knew about him except from Melissa and Mom and Jason of course" I tell Aria without going into detail.

I can already feel a lump in my throat. "If he hadn't would you have kept him?" Aria asks me.

Jason and I were going to run away after we had him so we could be a family" I explain.

"So I have-had a nephew?" Aria asks her eyes watering. I nod.

"When? When was he born" Aria asks her voice shaky. "2nd June 2009" I tell Aria.

"That's why Jason was drunk that whole summer" Aria realises. I nod.

"I'm so sorry, Harley I had no idea" Aria says grabbing my hand.

"It's okay, I should've told you" I tell Aria. "No, if it was me I wouldn't have wanted to tell you" Aria says.

Mom knocks on my bedroom door then opens the door.

"Hi girls, I was just going to call you down for dinner" Mom says. "I told Aria about Aidan" I tell mom.

Mom's face changes from a smile to a sad look. "Mom, can Jason move in?" I ask quickly.

"Uh, yeah I suppose he can" Mom says. "Really?" I say.

"I'll tell your father" Mom says and smiles at me. "Whoa that was way too easy" Aria says.

I nod in agreement.

 **3 weeks later.**

Jason's moved in now. It's strange living together especially with my family but I wouldn't change it.

"Baby come back to bed" Jason mumbles sleepily looking at me as I sit on my couch.

I smile at him and crawl in at his side. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek.

"I love you" He mumbles sleepily. Suddenly I get a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and I rush to the toilet.

I'm sick about 3 separate times. Jason comes in as I'm being sick for the fourth time and holds my hair back.

"Jason, I think I'm pregnant" I tell him as I flush the sock away.

Jason hugs me tightly and I hug him back.

I go downstairs and get a glass of water then I come back upstairs and see Jason with his head in his hands.

"Hey" He says. I smile lightly at him.

"We need to get a test" Jason tells me. "What if I am?" I ask him worried with his tone of voice.

"Hey don't sound so worried baby, I wanna have kids with you God I love you it's just a shock" Jason assures me grabbing my hand.

"We'll have to get one from the drugstore" I say as he strokes my hand. "We can go now if you want" Jason says.

I nod then I get my coat and shoes. Jason throws a shirt and jean she on then his coat and shoes on.

"Lets go" Jason says taking my hand as we go downstairs we go into his car and he starts to drive.

"Would you really want another kid after Aidan?" I ask him. "Yeah I would, I just didn't expect this to happen now" Jason tells me.

What if I am pregnant? Will Jason really stay with me? I don't know if I can go through the pain of losing a second child.

"Baby, it'll be okay" Jason says and he squeezes my hand.

"I love you" I tell him. "I love you too" He says.

"We drive in silence after this then he goes in and buys the test and comes back out and we drive home in silence.

When we go into my house Mike and my mom are sitting on the sofa.

"There you both are, where have you been?" My mom asks. "Just out a drive" I tell mom then I grab Jason's wrist and we head upstairs.

I go straight into the toilet and pee on the stick. I take it with me into the room and sit next to Jason on the bed.

Jason puts his hand on my knee. I smile softly at him.

The 3 minutes seem to take forever. I look at my test and see the result.

"Jason, It's Positive" I stammer. Jason wraps an arm around me and I lean against him...


End file.
